


Transforamtion

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [126]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast, M/M, Sequel, Tumblr, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Continuation of Beauty and the Beast AU, in which the beast transforms. Sequel to Tale as Old as Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transforamtion

**Author's Note:**

> thewickedblackcat asked:Hi, I was wondering if you could please do a Sherlock/John in a Beauty and the Beast AU in which Sherlock transform back. I know you did a Johnlock Beauty and the Beast AU a little while back but I was curious if you would write this. Thanks. :)

The beast was dying, John was sure of it as he knelt down next to it’s still body and grabbed it’s hand, and just as the last petal on the enchanted rose began to drop, he let out a choked “I love you".

A moment later the beast’s shaggy body was enveloped by a golden light, as his massive form became lithe, his fangs shrunk, and the hair on his body disappeared, leaving only the dark curls on his head.

When the transformation was complete, the man (the prince) stood in front of him, smiling softly, and whispered “I love you too" before wrapping him in an embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good! Check out Tale as Old as Time if you're interested


End file.
